Akatsuki Mission no Jutsu
by BriWinchester
Summary: It was a normal day in the shinobi world, well as normal as it gets, when a member of the Akatsuki finds a mysterious transportation scroll. Using this scroll, Pein assigns a special mission for the Akatsuki. But what awaits the missing-nin in this new and foreign world? Will their mission be successful? Humor and adventure awaits! Rated M for Hidan and possible Yaoi.


**(A/N: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. If I did own it, all the Akatsuki would still be alive and they would rule the world muahahaha! Oh, and there would be lots of Yaoi of course. *nosebleed***

**This story is rated M for Hidan's colorful language and for possible Yaoi in the future chapters. You have been warned so no hate! ^_^ **

**Enjoy my lovelies.)**

**Prologue no Jutsu**

Everyone in the room looked at their leader in a stunned silence. It was so quiet that you could have heard a shuriken being thrown miles away.

"Are there any questions about our mission?" the leader finally stated.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say, what the fuck are you talking about?" asked the silver-haired man. There were some nods around the room and a few grunts of approval.

"And how the hell is that puppet here, un?" More nods were seen after the blonde pointed out the alarming fact that the dead member was now standing before their very eyes.

"All right, you incompetent fools. I will explain this to you only one more time: A few days ago, Zetsu discovered some shinobi from Konohagakure lurking dangerously close to our hideout. He was about to dispose of the intruders when he overheard them mention something about a legendary scroll they were delivering. Long story short, they spilled that the scroll held a special Transportation Jutsu to a mysterious land-"

"That wasn't the only thing they spilled." Zetsu commented. "_They were quite delicious." _his black half added on.

Pein ignored this, pulled out the previously mentioned scroll, and continued his explanation. "Now, as we are all aware, the shinobi from Konoha are on our trail; it won't be long until they discover our hideout and attack full on. Before this happens, we are going to travel to wherever this scroll takes us and recruit new members who aren't yet aware of who we are. A war will soon be upon the shinobi world and we're going to be prepared for it."

"Man, this is bullshit! We don't need any extra dicks around this place. Let me at those damn Leaves, I can take them all on by myself!" the angry Jashinist exclaimed. Pein ignored this too and firmly stated that this mission was mandatory for every member. Well, every member except Zetsu, who was to stay behind and keep an eye out on the villages' movements.

"Now that I've re-explained everything to you dumbasses, everybody come over here so I can transpo-"

"Wait a second, un! You still haven't explained how Sasori-Danna is alive!?" If looks could kill, the blonde shinobi would have withered away under the intensity of their leader's glare, who was obviously ticked off about being cut off yet again.

"The details don't matter. If he pleases, Sasori can tell you on his own time. Now, as usual, we will be pairing up for this mission so everybody assume the position with your usual partners. We will transport ourselves one team at a time."

"Who does Tobi team up with Pein-Sama?!" said person asked.

"Tobi, you will still be with Deidara, however Sasori will also be in your team for this mission. Is everyone ready?"

The Akatsuki members did as they were told and formed a circle, this time with no further interruptions, although an overly excited Tobi was heard shouting something about being a good boy. The scroll was passed around until they all memorized the correct incantation. The first team, Pein and Konan, did the appropriate hand seals, recited the corresponding words, and with a *poof* they were gone. Shortly after was Hidan and Kakuzu, followed by Itachi and Kisame. With one last look at the hideout, three more *poofs* were heard as Deidara, Sasori, and Tobi joined the rest of the organization.

Little did the Akatsuki know all the troubles that awaited them in this foreign and mysterious land.

**(A/N: Soo, what did y'all think? Any predictions on where they will be transported too? Give me your opinions in a review! :D**

**Also, if you have any suggestions for something you want to happen later on in the story, tell me and I'll try to add it in. ^_^**

**Thank you so much for reading everyone! Chapter 1 will arrive shortly.)**


End file.
